Last Thoughts
by Agent-G
Summary: This is my take on what was going through Data's mind at his death in Star Trek:Nemesis reedited version


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek or Data, or anything else related to it. (although if I did I would have made a new kick ass show, that would change Star Trek forever....[shrug] maybe I might write it in FanFiction, if I get the chance)  
  
This is just something that popped into my head and I just had to write it down.  
  
SUMMARY: This is my version of the final thoughts Data had in the Star Trek movie 'Nemesis' before he died.  
  
FYI: First I actually rewrote this a little and reposted it. Secondly in the movie they said Data had no emotions, that always bothered me so I choose to address why they said that in my own way.  
  
LAST THOUGHTS  
  
Data  
  
His name was so simple, yet said so much at the same time, here he was on the Nemesis, he had just save his Captain, and was now he firing his phaser.  
  
He knew he had only a few seconds before the end, but to him because of his brain, his thoughts ran faster than any human, so those few seconds seemed to stretch out, almost to the point of it going on forever.  
  
He thought about all the things he had done, from how he was first activated to joining Starfleet, his trail to prove he was more than just property. He thought of Tahsa, his first 'love' if you will. He remembered that he always regretted that they couldn't have been more than friends when he got his emotions. Strange how now he could remember regretting it, but not feeling it now.  
  
His thoughts shifted to his other friends, Geordi his best friend, Picard who guided him on his guest for humanity, Riker who taught him not only poker, but that one needed to take risks in life.  
  
He thought of all the others too, Beverly, Troi, Worf, even Barkley and Wesley, who he wished he knew what he was up too, he missed him.  
  
It was then that he realized that he must be experiencing what he heard happened when one was faced with death. His life must be 'flashing before his eyes'. He never completely understood how something like that worked, but now he knew.  
  
He had done much in his life, he wished he hadn't taken out his emotional chip for maintenance, he would have liked to feel, in the last minutes of his life. Though he was suddenly aware of the irony, he can into this world with no emotion and now he'll leave it with no emotion.  
  
He wasn't sure but that thought might have made him cry if he could.  
  
He saw the explosion coming towards him now, but with his mind going so fast it looked like it was going in slow motion.  
  
He started to realize all the things he now would never do. He would never fall in love this time with emotions to go alone with it. He would never have the opportunity to find out what went wrong with daughter, so he would have more children.  
  
He would never see Riker and Troi's first child either, he will never see what would happen to all his friends. Strange he always though he would out live them all.  
  
Another irony in his life, again he wished for emotions for these last seconds.  
  
He found that even though he had many things he would have liked to do. If the chip was in he would most likely call them regrets. He also knew from reviewing his life he might also be proud of his life. He had done many things, changed lives and saved them too.  
  
Just like he was doing, now. He knew that his friends, people that were the closest thing he had to a real family would live on.  
  
A strange sense of peace filled him. He didn't understand how could he feel anything without the chip, it made no logical sense. But he didn't care.  
  
The explosion was engulfing him now.  
  
He wondered if he died, what would happen to him, would he see his father and daughter on the 'other side' as he heard. He had always hoped that even though he was an android, something would survive after death.  
  
'I hope I see them.' He thought as the light blinded him, and he could no longer see.  
  
There was one last though before he left this world.  
  
'Who's going to feed my cat?'  
  
The End  
  
Yeah I know not exactly what you were thinking as a last though, but hey I thought it was a nice way to lighten it up a little at the end. 


End file.
